


Domesticity

by Go_Fic_Yourself



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which its Clint's turn to do the dishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

"Clint, I know you cooked last night when it was my turn, and that whoever doesn’t cook does the dishes, but it should be your turn and you got out of it the last two times and I’m really exhausted an-"

Clint stood in a sudden motion, throwing the book that had been on his lap across the room (where it connected dangerously close to a framed mint 1948 Captain America postcard, luckily Clint never misses) and drawing up to his full (slightly shorter than Phil) height. “YOU DARE TRY TO LAY SHAME UPON ME? I, WHO HAVE DONE BATTLE WITH POTS AND PANS SINCE BEFORE YOUR GRANDFATHER CUT HIS FIRST TOOTH?! NAY SIR-“

Phil’s tired expression melted into one of fond exasperation. “Clint, you can’t get out of household chores with your Thor impression.”

“HADST I FINISHED SPEAKING, MORTAL? NAY, I DID NOT THINK SO! YOUR ATTEMPT TO IMPUNE MY HONOR PAINTS YOU THE FOOL, SON OF COUL! IN THE HALLS OF ASGARD GREAT SONGS ARE SUNG OF MY GREAT DEEDS AGAINST THE SCURGE OF GREASE AND DRIED ON FOOD! NO OTHER LEAVES DISHES SO SPOTLESS AS I!”

Phil finally broke into a wide grin and a series of the tiny (incredibly dorky) giggles that Clint was aiming for. “Clint, seriously…”

“NAY, I SEE THAT YOU WILL NOT BE SWAYED BY WORDS ALONE. A KING MUST SPEAK WITH HIS ACTIONS AS MUCH AS HIS VOICE. BEHOLD MY MIGHT IN THE NOBLE ENGAGEMENT ABOUT TO TAKE PLACE! HAVE AT THEE!” With that, Clint took off his shirt, threw it at Phil and ran into the kitchen, presumably to defend his honor against two days worth of dishes.


End file.
